


A Work Of Art

by deanandsam



Series: Wincest Shorts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bound Sam, Demon Dean Winchester, Dominant Dean, M/M, Submissive Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean presents his brother as a reclining sculpture.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean filled his eyes with the living work of art he'd created, arranged for his pleasure on the bed.

His brother was naked, his wrists tied to each side of the headboard with black ribbons, his ankles restrained in similar fashion to the foot of the bed.  
Blindfolded and gagged by wide strips of the same black velvet, Sam’s tanned chest rose and fell in quiet acceptance of his submission.

To his sibling’s brown nubs, Dean had applied nipple clamps, black in colour, to match the restraints and the velvet bands covering his sibling’s hazel eyes and generous mouth.

He ran his gaze down to Sam’s cock, straight and proud, held to attention by the cock-ring tightly circling its base, rigorously black as per Dean’s preference. 

Black, like the elder Winchester’s soul.

 

To complete the portrait, protruding from the tight orifice between Sam’s ass-cheeks, peeped, as if shy of its collocation, a short tail, testimony to the series of oblong beads Dean had inserted earlier, with libidinous gusto, into his brother’s asshole, thus invading his brother’s body as was his right.

Not yet satisfied, he’d arranged his sibling’s hair to frame his cheeks in tousled bangs, leaving his ears bare, the better to see the taps blocking Sam’s hearing, effectively cutting off all his sibling's ties to sight, sound and speech. 

 

Dean smiled, satisfied with his handiwork.  
For now, all he wanted to do was contemplate his masterpiece, the reclining sculpture he’d composed with the raw materials of his pretty brother and some toys. 

Later, when he’d gazed his fill, he’d stuff every opening in Sam’s body with his come, gag and plug him again, then leave him on his own until the younger man was dazed and floppy, ready for whatever Dean wanted from him next.


	2. Chapter 2

Within the cocoon of silence and restraints, the only part of Sam which still had freedom to move was his mind, and contrary as to what it should be doing, namely fiercely opposing what was happening to his body, was instead wallowing in an excess of desire and arousal.

When, in the bunker, the demonic version of Dean had freed himself, Sam hadn’t managed to recapture and inject his sibling with the human blood cure.  
Dean had easily overpowered him, and Sam had seriously feared for his life. That hadn’t happened, but Dean, though outwardly still the same, possessed the soul of a demon. And demons like to play with their prey.

 

The first time his brother had tied him down, fully clothed, on the bed, Sam had been too surprised to offer more than a token resistance, not that there was much he could do to contrast Dean’s superior strength.

He’d yanked at the bonds in trepidation as Dean had started to undress him, and when it proved too awkward to slip the clothes off, Dean had simply ripped the cloth to shreds, leaving Sam naked.

Initially, Sam had been horrified. He hadn’t know what Dean’s intentions were and asking only got a grunt as an answer.  
Memories of being tortured in the Cage came flooding back, but it was one thing for it to be Lucifer who was meting out the pain, for Dean to do it was a whole different ball game.  
Dean though, had a completely different motivation.

Even restrained, Sam had still been trying to get through to his sibling, alternating between threats and persuasion until he’d felt a gag being pushed into his mouth, the straps secured behind his head.

‘Don’t want you bitching while I’m enjoying myself,’ had been all the older man had offered.  
With a wide-eyed stare, Sam looked on as Dean ran his hands down his naked, bound body, but once the shock and disbelief wore off, the younger Winchester could feel his nerve endings responding pleasurably to the petting.

:::::::

That first time had become the precursor of many more, and during each one, Dean had continued to explore every inch of Sam’s body, curious as a child with a new toy. Despite himself, Sam had begun, if not to look forward to those moments, then not to hate them.

The first times had continued, beginning with that of Dean’s fingers pushing inside Sam's asshole; the first time he’d been breached by his brother’s cock; the first time he’d worn a butt-plug to stop Dean’s come from dribbling out of his hole; the first time he’d had his nipples rolled between his brother’s teeth, tugged and clamped, causing spasms of pain mixed to pleasure to slither down through his body straight to his cock. 

Sam’s cheeks had burned in embarrassment, not only because of the ways Dean was using his body, but because he was beginning to enjoy being used like this, a fact of which his sibling was quite aware.  
‘I knew you were a repressed little bitch, Sammy. All that “I like to get to know a girl before fucking her”. Bullshit! Underneath that prissy, earnest façade, you’re a libidinous, willing submissive!’  
::::  
So, here he was, tied down once again to the bed, gagged; blindfolded; his ears tapped; black nipple clamps decorating his nubs; a thick dildo stretching his asshole to bursting point, and finishing off the tableau, a ring around the base of his cock, keeping it up and bobbing for as long as it served Dean’s pleasure.  
Sam knew how he looked. Dean had furnished him with plenty of pictures taken from every angle. Now and then he’d bring them up on the screen, just to remind Sam who he belonged to.

Right now, though he could neither see or hear him, Sam knew his brother was sitting at the side of the bed, watching, enjoying the sight of his trussed-up body.

Whenever Dean had looked his fill, he’d begin to touch his little brother, sometimes by loosening the gag and putting the tip of his cock to the soft lips, knowing Sam would part them and let him in. He’d remain still, waiting for Sam to lick at the crown before pushing in as far as possible. After he’d orgasmed, and Sam had swallowed down the milky liquid, Dean would draw back and replace the gag. Then he’d leave. At least Sam believed he did, though there was no way of knowing for sure.

 

But Sam knew his sibling would be back sooner or later to pull the dildo from his ass and replace it with his own thick cock. 

In the meantime, Sam relaxed into his dark, soundless world. It left him plenty of time to chastise himself for being so willing to submit to his brother’s wishes, though he’d partially consoled himself with the fact that Dean was stronger and more powerful, and in his current condition, he was no more than weak kitten in the lair of a fierce panther.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam had no means of knowing how long he’d been left tied to the bed, but in this new life, he was learning that what had once been normal, no longer was.

He’d been reduced to no more than a plaything, a sex-toy in the hands of his big brother. He hadn’t been quick enough to save Dean and this was his punishment. He’d failed epically in his attempt to inject him with human blood. He deserved all that Dean did to him.

His thoughts were swept aside when the gag was removed from his mouth and a cup was put to his lips. For a second, Sam considered pursing them and not drinking down whatever it contained. Dean could be feeding him anything, but he was thirsty, and anyway, if Dean wanted him dead, he would already be.  
The coolness of fresh water filled his mouth and Sam drank his fill.  
Once empty, the cup was removed and while Sam was licking the last drops of water from his lips, Dean’s mouth came down on his.

Sam was so surprised that he offered no resistance to the probing tongue as it pushed past the parted lips to explore the softness of the younger man’s mouth.  
Since his capture, his brother had demonstrate his ownership of Sam’s body in every way possible, but he’d never before kissed him on the lips.  
Until now his mouth had been reserved as stimulus for Dean’s cock.

Sam felt his desire ignite exponentially at the way his brother teased and tantalised his lips, causing him groan into his sibling’s mouth in need.  
He couldn’t see, blindfolded as he was, but he could sense his brother’s gaze, knew Dean was enjoying his predicament.

‘Dean,‘ Sam breathed, now that he could speak. ‘Let me help turn you back. This isn’t you.’  
Whether his sibling had replied, Sam didn’t know, the plugs were still in his ears, but he doubted Dean was paying any attention to his words.  
He was however, paying accurate attention to Sam’s ass.

Sam tried to wiggle backwards when he felt Dean’s hands gripping his thighs, pushing them apart to expose the tail of the butt-plug firmly ensconced in his asshole. Probing fingers circled the sensitive skin around it before they grasped the plug and pulled. A trickle of pale liquid dripped from the open orifice, a souvenir of the last time Dean had fucked him and trapped his come inside.

The sensation of void made Sam gasp, but it lasted only a few seconds as Dean filled the aperture with his thick cock. It slipped into Sam’s ass as if it was made to measure.  
Dean’s grip on his thighs became more forceful as he pumped into him. His thrusts were strong, dominating. He used Sam roughly until the surge of come gave him his orgasm.

When the older man unceremoniously pulled out, he immediately tapped Sam’s ass once again with the plug.

Sam found himself panting, his legs trembling, his cock turgid and stiff. He longed for Dean to palm it and give him release, but none came.

If Sam had been able, he’d have hung his head in shame. Was this what he'd been reduced to, a helpless, living, breathing toy for his demon brother?

 

A few minutes later though, to his surprise, Dean began to free him of his bonds, the cock-ring was removed, as were the plugs from his ears and, last of all, the blindfold.  
Sam blinked his eyes at the assault of the light, but he barely had time to adjust his vision before he was lifted up into Dean’s arms like a small child, transported to the bathroom and lowered into a bathtub filled with warm, scented water.

‘Dean. What…?’

Dean’s eyes clicked black. ‘You’ve given me a pleasurable twenty-four hours, Sam. The least I can do is clean you up. I can’t have a ripe guest at the dinner table, can I?  
Now just lie there and let me do all the work.‘

Dean poured a dollop of shampoo onto Sam’s hair, massaged it well, then rinsed the tangled mess of curls before turning his attention to the rest of Sam’s body. He lathered the skin of his brother’s chest and belly, then cupped his soapy hand around Sam’s balls, caressing them gently. ‘You like that, don’t you? Sam,’ he murmured.  
Moving his hand upwards to palm his brother’s cock, he tutted as Sam tensed .  


‘Don’t worry, dude. I want to reward you for being such a sexy little slut.’ He grazed his sibling’s ear with his lips. ‘Never would I have imagined how much of an obedient, accommodating whore you could be and I have to say I’m pleasurable surprised. You’re lucky I thwarted your plan to turn me back into the boring, broken human I was, otherwise you wouldn’t be naked in this tub about to get a hand job from your big brother.’  
While Dean was talking, his hand was busy pumping his brother’s cock, and as Sam came with a whine of pleasure, he grinned.

 

Once out of the water, Dean dried his brother down, dressed him in a vee-necked tee and sweats, then pointed him towards the kitchen.  
‘Time to eat, little brother. Gotta keep you in form 'cos I’m gonna be taking advantage of your unique services on a daily basis.’

‘Dean..’

‘Uh, uh! Don’t Sam,' he warned. 'I’m not in the mood for one of your lectures. Don’t force me to gag you again. You don’t want to miss your meal!’

Sam swallowed down the words and took his place at the table. Truth was he was famished. There was no point in refusing food. He needed all his strength to set things right and save his brother.  
He wiggled his ass on the chair, the plug in his butt uncomfortable against the hardness of the wooden seat, but he wasn’t going to complain. At least he wasn’t still tied to the bed, blind, deaf and mute.

He went to pick up the fork but Dean stopped him. ‘I told you I’d do all the work.’ He cut off a slice of the meat an put it to Sam’s lips. ‘ Open up, sweetheart!'


	4. Chapter 4

‘It’s funny,’ Dean hummed as he waited for Sam to part his lips. ’When we were young, the thing I liked best about looking after you was feeding you. I’m talking about the time before you began to turn your cute little nose up at stuff you didn’t like, around two or three years old, when you’d smile up at me every time you swallowed down a spoonful of food. It made me feel so proud and gratified that I could do something for you that’d make you happy. 

Oh, well, all in the past, Sammy, huh? Now it’s a whole new world.’

Sam opened his mouth in surprise at Dean’s outspokenness in revisiting his memory, effectively allowing his brother to slip the spoonful of yoghurt between his lips.

The cool sensation of the creamy yoghurt on his tongue, after all the other stuff that had filled his mouth, was pleasurable and Sam swallowed it down almost automatically while he pondered Dean’s words.

‘I never really had anything of my own when we were growing up. The only thing I had was you,’ Dean continued. ‘So, in a way, you’ve always belonged to me but it took being a demon to understand the true meaning of the concept.  
Remember when you said I was bossy? Well you were right, dude. Now I get to boss not only you but the entire world.’

 

‘But why use me as you do, reducing me to a sex toy, Dean? You’ve never had problems with finding partners.' Sam turned puppy eyes on him, hoping to somehow reach the original Dean within this new powerful version.

‘Oh, Sammy,’ Dean replied. ‘You just don’t get it, do you? You can give me everything I need, fulfil my every desire. Haven’t you realized how much you like being in my power, taking everything that I throw at you? Don’t you know yourself, your true self?’

Sam stared at him while Dean spooned another glob of yogurt into his sibling’s mouth. ‘Subconsciously, you’ve always seen yourself as belonging to me, even if you’ve tried to fight against it, like running off to Stanford. But now that you’ve no choice in the matter, it comes almost as a relief that it’s been imposed on you.  
I know exactly what you are and what you need, Sammy even if you won’t admit it to yourself or to me. 

Of course, the old me wouldn’t have done any of this even if I’d wanted to, so yeah, being a demon suits me just fine.’

Sam’s cheeks took on a rosy hue.  
He wanted vehemently to deny all that Dean had said. Tell him he was wrong, that Sam Winchester was a tough, expert hunter, one who’d stood up to all kinds of torture and hurt, but the words of his demon brother rang true in his mind. 

Even tied up and placed in humiliating positions for his sibling’s pleasure, unable to react, he’d experienced an intense pleasure of his own, a certain relief that all was in Dean’s hands, that he didn’t need to think or worry because Dean would do all that for him. It was a release.’

‘Come on, Sam. Brooding doesn’t do any good. From now on, you live to give me pleasure. My own little theme park, with rollercoaster rides and sideshows!’

Sam’s nostrils quivered at the future Dean was illustrating. Reduced to a theme park for Dean’s exclusive playing around. Yet while a part of him was disgusted, another more insistent part of him hungered for the feel of Dean’s hands on his body.

 

‘Well done, Sammy,’ Dean said, lobbing the empty container into the trash can. ‘You finished all your yoghurt. Now that you’ve been such a good boy, I’m going to reward you with a cup of my homebrewed coffee, then while I’m drinking mine, you're gonna crawl under the table and warm my cock. Take it between your delicious lips and keep it cozy until I finish my coffee, then we’ll plan out the rest of the day.

Dean put a little cup of the black liquid to Sam’s mouth and the younger man drank it down, his eyes searching out Dean’s as if to be sure of what he was asking.  
‘And don’t try anything, 'cos big brother has ways to make you into an obedient little slave.  
Finished? Now go!’ 

Sam slid off the chair onto his knees and crawled under the kitchen table where his brother’s legs were wide apart, waiting. He unbuttoned Dean’s jeans and lowered his boxers, liberating his cock, thick and turgid as it waited for Sam’s mouth to surround it.

 

‘Oh, fuck. That feels so good, Sammy. Now just hold still while I enjoy my brew.'

Sam perceived the cock in his mouth as a living thing, a symbol of his submission to his brother, a submission he’d never have dreamed of experiencing, but clearly Dean knew him better than he did himself. 

Stuffed like an enormous turkey by the butt-plug in his ass and the cock in his mouth, Sam’s arousal made itself felt in a libidinous rush as his own cock bobbed its need within his sweat-pants.  
‘


End file.
